Traditionally, retail stores have been located at fixed positions, including stand-alone stores, or stores that are part of a shopping center or mall. As such, it is necessary for customers to travel to these stores to buy merchandise. However, due to the costs of building, renting and maintaining store space, trucks and other mobile retail structures for providing limited retail services are often an attractive option to a retailer. Typically, the mobile retail structure is a vehicle which has been retrofitted to function as a retail store, often having racks or shelves secured along the inside walls of the structure for the display of consumer items.
Although shoppers may enjoy the novelty and convenience of a mobile store, there are many limitations inherent in these retail spaces. For example, a large mobile retail store may require a large set-up space, which may not be easily viewable or accessible by a potential customer. The retail structure may require significant amounts of time to set up and disassemble when the structure is moved from one location to another. Furthermore, many existing retail structures are difficult and expensive to move, and cannot be moved with a standard truck. Finally, current mobile retail structures are typically limited in their configurations, and cannot be customized by the retailer depending upon the application.